1. Field of the Invention
The invention consists of a series of quantitative numerical programs designed to control electronic subsystems of an improved version of a device known as the Coherent Radiation Beam Coupler, a mechanism specifically constructed to control and or modify the electronic characteristics, the deposition and the subsequent delivery of coherent radiation or other forms of emissions, to a given loci or mode of operation. The Improved Coherent Beam Coupler alters emissive sources in a manner as to specifically perform certain well defined analytic operations such as those concerned with laser doppler analysis, or to inact a wide variety of quantitative surgical procedures and industrial applications. More specifically the present scope of the invention coordinates a series of complex flexable programs and subroutines which are of an interactive nature, in order to provide numerous microprocessors or their equivalents with the optimal response necessary to solve a multitude of complex numerical operations simultaneously and to achieve the particular desired effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Examples of existing systems are represented by U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,013 Coherent Radiation Beam Coupler issued to the inventor hereof and publications Laser Imaging, Departiclization, and Analysis A Relatively Noninvasive Means ISBN#0-935536-25-6 Copyright 1982.
The earlier versions of the Coupler device had a complement of at least two, but no more than six microprocessors restricting the implementation of each unit to its respective subsystem. Of late while the microprocessors allowed the Coupler apparatus to provide a large scale integration of the various subsystems each unit functioned independently from the rest in fixed modes of operation. The effectiveness of beam amplification, dispersal and wave characteristic modification relied on the collective operation of each keyed microprocessor, and the judgment and speed of the system's human operator. Each subsystem had the option of functioning either in succession or synchronously with each other system, with no variations in between the two extremes. The exposure interval, electronic wave characteristics, amplification, and dispersal or other properties of the said beams had to be precisely programmed and exacted separately or independently from the preceding operational mode.
The conventional Beam Coupler device had been limited to a series of one step single microprocessor operations each of which is confined to its own specific fixed program, such that the data entering from various sensory apparatus had to be independently collated with each of the subsystems restricting both the speed and the accuracy of the entire Coherent Radiation Beam Coupler unit. One or more microprocessors have been employed for controlling the entry of data through a key matrix and the remaining microprocessors were utilized for controlling various aspects of the high energy emissions a display, a storage and the like serving as a load of a given processor. A more preferred embodiment of programming is in a self actuated microcomputer with an automated feedback system compiler and signal digitizer, which can rapidly initiate the necessary adjustments of the said transmission source, while all systems are in operation. A further essential element of the preferred embodiment would most certainly be the capacity to make frequent on the spot corrections or alterations in the fixed encoded program instructions governing each subsystem of the unit as ambient conditions of the target loci changed their respective physical states. Smooth variations between one state of matter to the next or the Kinetic dynamics thereof, could not be attained sufficiently to satisfy all necessary time dependent conditions. The advent of EEPROM or equivalent system ideally provide programming flexibility which was hereto unattainable by previous coupler devices with rigid programming formats.